The present invention relates to an electronic watch comprising means for counting time, an analog display controlled by a bidirectional stepping motor and a control and driving device for a day of the month disc mechanism.
In known analog quartz watches, the day of the month disc for displaying the date is driven by the wheel train which also drives the hands for displaying the time. This movement is effected by means of a mechanism which, on the one hand, determines the moment at which the jump of the disc must take place as a function of a specific position of the wheel train and, consequently, of the hands and, on the other hand, transmits the energy which is necessary for this jump. The object of the present invention is to provide a control and driving device of the day of the month in which the wheel train still provides the energy but does no longer determine the moment of the jump, this jump being capable of being inititated at any moment by an electrical signal, independently of the position of the wheel train. Such a device is particularly useful in certain types of analogic quartz watches and for obtaining perpetual or semi-perpetual day of the month calendars.